Not What it Looks Like
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: Inspired by the scene at the end of High Crimes in The Closer and the "Not What it Looks Like" prompt (very late, I know).


_An: I was watching High Crimes and thinking about the "Not what it looks like" prompt (that was given so long ago, I'm such a bad person). So while this idea isn't terribly original, it is Sharondy. Enjoy._

"How did you even get up there?" Flynn's head tilted inquisitively as he looked up at Raydor, only momentarily distracted by her incredible legs. The captain was sitting on the attic floor with her legs hanging down. It was terrible, but a very present thought in the lieutenant's mind was if he moved his head a bit, he could see up her skirt. He was a man and she looked like that, it wasn't his fault. He wouldn't have actually done it, but he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment when she crossed her ankles tighter and brought her knees all the way together.

Sharon sighed in frustration and said, "Well there were stairs when I came up, Lieutenant."

"Why'd you break the stairs?" He asked. The sound of breaking wood and clatter as it hit the floor had brought him running. His intensely protective feeling had been replaced by confusion when he saw her on the attic floor and the steps at the top of the blue, wooden staircase missing.

She made an indignant noise, "You say it like it was deliberate. I simply stepped on to get back down, when I heard a creak, then breaking."

"Calm down, I was just kidding. Gotta love old houses, huh?" His smirk was met by a look of unamusement.

"Just get me down."

Andy glanced around, "Well, I don't think you want me to get anything wood," she rolled her eyes, "and that's all I've seen in this place. The only way I could get to you is if I went up on the stairs," he shrugged.

Sharon scoffed, "If it breaks under me, there's no way it will hold you."

It was his turn to look unamused. "Well, I guess you don't want my help." He made like he was going to walk away.

"Wait! I didn't mean _that_. You're just much bigger than I am."

Oh, so many inappropriate comments, so little time and such the wrong person. Why did she have to be his boss?

"Jump?" He suggested, raising his arms.

"I believe in your capabilities in many areas, but I don't think you can do that."

"Nah," he shook his head and lowered his arms, "I can't. Well," he said after a moment's consideration, "you said I was big, let's use that to our advantage." Her eyebrows raised, showing her attentiveness, "Get on my shoulder." Her face instantly fell.

"Get on your shoulders, in a skirt?"

"One shoulder," he corrected. "Come on," he waved for her to come to him, "I can hold you, my shoulder's big enough for you to sit."

"I am not a fan of this idea," she informed.

"Well it's this, or call the guys, and hope they haven't left the office already, and wait for them to show up with a ladder from maintenance." She continued to look at him contemplatively. "You're not _that_ high up, just slide onto my shoulder, then I'll set you on the ground." Sharon glanced away and sighed. "If it makes you feel any better," he positioned himself under her, then turned and held her knees as she scooted closer to the edge, "I have a lot of experience having _multiple_ women on my arm." He could almost _hear_ her roll her eyes. Andy smiled at the ceiling.

"Andy, I seriously doubt they have prepared you for me." He wasn't sure if she meant it like he thought, but he was inclined to agree with her. "How are we-" she sounded very frustrated and apprehensive, awkwardly trying to find a place to securely rest her hands.

He sighed. Andy's right hand let go of her knee and raised up to her, Sharon didn't miss the way his left hand slid up to her thigh, "Lemme see your hand." She gripped his hand tightly and he pulled her slowly, but smoothly, onto his shoulder. Her fingers tightened around his when the boards creaked. Andy stepped away from the stairs and let go of her hand. "OK," his hand crossed up to her waist, "let go of my wrist." She had held a vice like grip on his left wrist, especially when she'd lost the stable feeling of holding his hand. Slowly, her hand moved to his shoulder, squeezing tightly when he started walking. He stopped in front of the wall, then tightened his arm around her lower back and shifted her so she was pressed against his front.

Sharon told herself she was not blushing despite the slight heat she felt in her cheeks, but was glad he turned his head. It was still awkward to have the side your subordinate officer's head pressed into your stomach with his arm wrapped around you, but it would've been worse to have his face completely against her.

She blushed more.

Andy slowly lowered her to her feet, using the wall as a brace. They both willed themselves not to think about the fact that she was pressed entirely against his body; he looked at a point on the wall to the side of where her face would be and she pretended she couldn't feel the muscles of his arms tensed and hard under her fingers. "See?" He smiled his cheeky smile when her feet were firmly on the ground. "That wasn't so terrible."

"Not for you, falling wasn't a concern of yours."

Neither had made a move to break apart. His hands were still securely on her hips and hers were on his forearms, almost keeping him there.

"I would never 'let you down'," he joked.

"You haven't yet," she agreed with a smile.

"Well, that's because I'm the smartest, most reliable, and best looking person on the team."

"You don't think that title belongs to me?" She arched an eyebrow playfully.

"I think the supervisor position takes you out of the running."

"Well right now _I'm_ in the supervising position," Provenza's gruff and annoyed voice broke the comfortable silence, suddenly making them completely aware of how close they were, "and it looks like you two have other positions in mind."

"I was helping her down," Andy explained. He was usually very expressive with his hands, but since they were still on her hips, his thumbs just twitched. She was very aware of the twitch, and nearly rolled her eyes at herself when she actually thought, _Be cool_.

Provenza's hands raised, "I don't want to know what you were helping her off of."

Flynn rolled his eyes, but that pushed Raydor all the way passed the line to an awkward feeling. Her hands left his arms and crossed over her chest. He looked at her, then let go and took a few steps back. Flynn gestured towards the stairs and told Provenza, "A step broke, she didn't want to risk falling and hurting herself, I helped her down."

"Just make sure you've got your stories straight for if you ever tell it." Provenza had grown annoyed at their increasingly transparent behavior. It was bad enough when it had only been Flynn making eyes, but as the years had gone on and they'd gotten more comfortable with each other, _Raydor_ had started touching him more and looking at him through the glass walls of her office while he was at his desk. "Did you two discover anything useful, or did you spend all of your alone time pressed against various surfaces?" He snarked.

Flynn rolled his eyes, but Raydor directed an intense, Darth Raydor glare at Provenza. "Lieutenant," her tone was deliberate and reproachful. Provenza, sensing the reprimand, nodded and waved before turning back towards the door. Raydor cleared her throat and adressed Andy, "Lieutenant, will you please assist with...whatever the team might need?" Dear lord, that was awkward. Thankfully, he just nodded and left. Sharon took a deep breath and turned her back on her two favorites, then rolled her eyes at the stupid, blue staircase leading up to the tiny attic. If those wood planks hadn't chosen that moment to crap out, that sort of situation would never have happened.

That was a lie and she knew it.

"I really was just helping her down," Andy said convincingly for what must have been the millionth time. He and Provenza had been sent to pick up a witness that was looking more and more like a suspect.

"Whatever, Romeo," Provenza said, still unconvinced, as they walked up to the porch and pulled on his hat. He rang the door bell and looked up at Andy, "You're not fooling anybody with that "I'm just a friend and respect her" crap. And it's going to force one of your asses into retirement or a transfer when you finally crack."

The older lieutenant didn't dislike the captain, he wasn't even against the idea of the two in a relationship- besides it meaning that Flynn would have less time for him- but he did hate the idea of their team being taken apart and put back together by an outsider. Knowing Sharon, despite it being very unpleasant, she would insist that she couldn't be Flynn's direct superior officer while they were in a romantic relationship. Yet another time when it would be just super if she could just learn the beauty of "What they don't know won't hurt them" in regards to Professional Standards Bureau.

They were too old for this feelings causing problems crap.


End file.
